Antoinette Core
Summary Antoinette Core, is the wife of Jamison Sanderson, sister of Jane Core, and mother of David Sanderson. She is an alchemist. She lived in her mansion with Jamison and Mozart, until Mozart demolished it. She's very evil, only less evil than her older sister and her grandmother. Personality Antoinette is remorseless, insane, delusional, and evil. She tends to laugh at those suffering, but she has shown to indeed show great love to her sister, and her master. Her husband and son were just henchmen to her, and she really didn't care about them. She had a vendetta against Mozart, as in his past life, he consistently foiled the plans of Mandy Sheer, Antoinette's master. When she and her sister were hypnotized as children, all of these memories, emotions, and hatreds, were transferred into their minds, and ingrained very deep within their very souls. She and Jane also heavily despise their mother, for supposedly murdering their master (until the season four finale reveals the truth). Jane and Antoinette had been holding off on killing Marina for YEARS, but decided to finally get to work, when Jeremiah returned. Biography Early Life Childhood Antoinette was born to Jeremiah Core and Marina Jensen in the year 1957. Antoinette had a sister who was two years older than her, named Jane Core. They had wonderful family (except for their grandmother), and even a cousin, Jim Core (but his family was destroyed). They grew up quite happily with their parents and grandfather, who loved them extensively. One day, they were napping in bed, being babysat by Bill. Mandy came in, wanting to babysit them instead. She was planning to do something evil that night. She brought in Po, and asked him why Susanne was so evil. He explained. That night, as their uncle was staying over at their house, their evil grandmother snuck in, and shot both their father and uncle to death. Their grandma then proceeded to walk into Jane and Antoinette's bedroom, and use her Hypnotic Amulet to brainwash the two girls. This flooded Jane and Antoinette with all of the emotional baggage carried by their grandmother, making the two girls insane, evil, and hellbent on fulfilling the plans Mandy gave them. The girls also received many memories which Mandy had, making them more likely to be inclined to carry on her work. Marina then shot Mandy to near-death. Jane inherited Mandy's house, and Antoinette inherited the Hypnotic Amulet. Mandy told them to grow up, and then use her Time Machine plans to travel back in time, to bring Mandy to the future. Early Adulthood Antoinette grew up, and reached the age of 20, when she married Jamison Sanderson. Jane and her had forgotten the time machine plans. Around this time, two major events occurred. Without telling Jamison, Jane kidnapped his father and forced him to be her servant. She brutally tortured him. But also around this time, Jamison and Antoinette had a son, whom they named David. David Sanderson. Although Jamison wasn't too evil, he followed his wife and did everything she said. David also followed them, but only because they were his parents and they were making him do so. Taking Down Mildred When Antoinette turned 40, David (now at age 20) began dating Mildred, the city's mayor. Mildred's goal was to separate David from his evil parents, and hopefully aid him in having a good life. She nearly succeeded, and even got pregnant with a child, but Jamison and Antoinette figured out, and ripped them apart from each other. Mildred was sleeping in Antoinette's Mansion one day, and Bill Core had travelled to the future to implant his son's soul into the womb. Jeremiah's consciousness flooded into the unborn chid, as a very creepy, unknown woman watched from the shadows. Mildred had the child, and David named him Mozart, after his favourite composer. Mildred was forced to keep quiet about her relations with David, and Antoinette and Jamison took the child from David. The Evil Plan Some time passes, Mozart is now 20, and Antoinette figures something out. She realizes that this child isn't just any ordinary child. It is the reincarnation of her father. But he has no memories. Mozart has no knowledge of David, and believes that Jamison and Antoinette are his parents. Antoinette tells her husband what she believes is going on, and they tell David the truth. He loses all care for his son, and begins helping them construct a heinous plan, in which the threesome psychologically destroy Mozart. David learns how to use alchemy, and builds a massive pocket universe which he names The Fourth Wall. Antoinette and Jamison plan to reveal their torturous selves to Mozart, only to trick him into thinking he has pushed them to divorce. Then they will pretend to get trapped in the parallel world, pretend to have David save Mozart, and then reveal everything before ditching him in Limbo with crippling depression. They set the plan into motion. Season One .]] Antoinette is one of the nastiest characters in all of Conniving Puffin. She's vicious, brutal, powerful, and incomprehensibly evil. She and her husband plan on torturing their son. After a grand plan is set into motion, she wanders outside, and finds a pond where her garden used to be. Curious, she gets closer, but it sucks her in, and through a portal, into a parallel world. Here, her memory is instantly erased, and she follows a new life all of the sudden. Her son soon also falls through, and he joins her with a wiped memory. Their life is repetitive. Until one day, her husband says he found a way into the world, and that he is in a higher dimension here. He tells her who she is, and to bring Mozart to him. She does, but another being in a higher dimension crashes her car. And because she was aware of her past life in this place, and she DIED here, this sent her flying into limbo. Her husband soon joined her, trapped there, after some nasty antics. Season one ends. Season Two The Rampage out of Limbo.]] Antoinette reveals that she kept some alchemy with her spirit, and she uses it all to warp back into the real world. She shrinks and hides the portal in a beach cave, in case she ever needed it again. To catch David's attention, she starts destroying the city. David is powerful, with alchemy, and ain't too scared of them... But then it's revealed that they were David's parents, and they kidnapped Mozart (David's ACTUAL son) from him when Mozart was a baby. David blows up, and Antoinette absorbs his alchemy. She sends the entire city (and David) into limbo, and then she's about to send Mozart, when her husband does it instead. Angered, she tried blowing him up, but he blows her up at the same time, and they're both sent to limbo as well. This addition is too much, and it sends Jamison to deep limbo. Time in Limbo in Limbo.]] Antoinette reveals that David's evil too, in order to crush Mozart. She and David laugh at his suffering. Then she drops the biggest bomb ever... She hates Mozart because of something he did in his past life... When he was her FATHER. She admits that she doesn't have a clue as to how he's back, but she says limbo will be torture for him. She shares her powers with David, and warps out. She closes the portal finally, but Mozart sent David to deep limbo, and got through it in time. Antoinette freaks out, and runs to find her sister. Season two ends. Season Three with her husband and son.]] Antoinette knows that Mozart's going to find her mother (who is NOT evil or alchemic), so she goes to find her sister, Jane Core. Jane is extraordinarily evil. They also hypnotize the city's mayor, to get total control. They meet Mozart and their mom (Marina) at Marina's house, but they knockout Antoinette and Jane bolts. They launch Antoinette into deep limbo with her husband and son. Later, Jane breaks them all free, and they chase Mozart. Mozart blows up Antoinette's mansion out of revenge, and then Antoinette sulks with her family to Jane's house. Jane is talking to them about caves, and out slips a crucial secret. Jane kidnapped Jamison's father. Jamison freaks out, and Antoinette laughs at him rejoice with his father. Season three ends. Season Four and Antoinette fail to trap their father.]] Antoinette and Jane are planning to find Mozart before her husband and father-in-law do, so they conspire. But then something big goes down, and Jane's "test project" kills David. Antoinette and Jane begin a new plan, and after their plan is set into motion, Jane and Antoinette prepare for Mozart and the men, by setting up cages to trap them. They get Jamison and Charles, but Mozart escapes. Furious, she uses Jane's tunnels to instantly travel to his house, where she steals him in his sleep, flings him down a tunnel, and into Jane's torturing chair within her laboratory. Mozart pleas for mercy, but Jane couldn't care less. Mozart begins attempting to manipulate her and her sister, and they both end up remembering the most important mission of their life: Resurrecting their MASTER. Mozart uses the occasional visions and flashbacks he has, to manipulate the girls. They immediately remember their master's plans for a time machine, which Jane inherited. They let out Charles and Jamison, and all work together, trying to find it. , prepping a time machine.]] Antoinette finds it, and says they need a few ingredients. Antoinette says she'll need to go to the museum, and find a rare lunar panel. It's revealed that she still has Mildred under a hypnosis, so she brings her with her, using Mildred as a distraction for the guards, allowing Antoinette to sneak out the lunar panel. She covertly meets back at Jane's lab, to find that Jamison slapped Mozart to literal DEATH. They ignore it, and the four of them use all of the gathered ingredients to travel to the past. They find Mandy (the master) just as she was shot by Marina, and grab her. They lock her in Marina's freezer, and cryogenically freeze her for 50 years. They go back to the future, and find her. They ease her into the 21st century, and then bring her to Jane's lab to find... Mozart is missing! Antoinette and Jane get mad at Jamison for not seeing if he was faking it, and then Mandy steps in. She slaps both Jamison and Charles off of Jane's suspended lab, sending them 10 storeys into the ground, with David and Marina. Mozart suddenly reveals that he was hiding in the lab the whole time, but then he sees her. Their master. Which is now revealed to be, his MOTHER. From his past life as Jeremiah. A woman who killed both her boys, and hypnotized her own granddaughters to resurrect her after her daughter-in-law shot her to near death. They tie down Mozart, and bring Mandy upstairs to acquaint her with the 21st century. Season Five Jane and Antoinette ask what they should do first, and Mandy takes them to a mysterious grave, mourning it. Then, Jane and Antoinette took Mandy to Mildred's Office, hoping for Mandy's approval in them having total city control. Mandy was pleased, and wanted to relax, as she now owned the city. Jane and Antoinette then murdered Mildred and her new robot, and Mandy's command. They shoved them out the window. Jane and Antoinette did a few other tasks for her, and they found a prototype of Mildred's SECOND robot. Jane and Antoinette were not pleased. They wished to wreak havoc. They attempted to hypnotize Mandy. murders her granddaughters.]] Mandy laughs. The amulet wouldn't work. MANDY created it. Mandy then grabbed the amulet. She told them that they only went to the unmarked grave so that Mandy could pretend like she could have some emotion to love the girls. She then shoved Jane and Antoinette out the window, killing both of them. Antoinette, Jane, and all other dead people, are now seen in The Zeroth Dimension, where they are being brutally and endlessly tortured by a mysterious woman. Season Six Still being tortured by the mysterious woman, Antoinette cries out for help, but so is everyone else. They are all terrified of this strangely dressed woman in the blackness. She electrocutes all of them, forces them to shake beyond uncontrollably, and she then lights them all up with extremely hot, blue coloured fire. Jane tells Antoinette they need to escape, but it is all futile. Season Seven Antoinette's DNA strands are used a few times to reopen the Limbo Portal. She is still being tortured in The Zeroth Dimension. Season Eight Antoinette's DNA strands are now tied to the portal, and Po uses his wand to reopen the portal. And still, Antoinette is being tortured in The Zeroth Dimension with the rest of her family, now also including Mozart and Mandy. Following Mildred's example, nobody speaks of the horrors seen in death, once they're topside. But Antoinette and the rest are STILL downside, so it doesn't quite matter. Season Nine Still being tortured in The Zeroth Dimension, the family remains terrified. Suddenly, Mandy is pulled from the zeroth dimension by Susanne McWince, via swapping souls with Veronica DeBraeden. This makes the mysterious 0th dimension woman furious, and she lashes out at everybody. Soon later, Jane Core is soul swapped with Susanne McWince, and then Jane and Mandy proceed to soul swap more people. Antoinette Core is soul swapped with Allison DeBraeden, David Sanderson is soul swapped with Sierra DeBraeden, and Jamison Sanderson is soul swapped with Lisa DeBraeden. Mandy apologizes to the foursome, blaming it on being corrupted. They all accept, and make their move on Beatrice Mayor. But before leaving, Jamison tells Antoinette that he saw his MOTHER, Ginger, in the zeroth dimension. Apparently, she'd been beating the ever living CRAP out of the mysterious torturing woman. Jamison feels bad about leaving his father in there with Ginger, but Antoinette comforts him, and they catch up with the group. Season Ten She and her family begin battling the resurrected heroes, and Antoinette tries to persuade Bill to hit her. To make him evil. She succeeds, and Bill punches her in the face. They all fight, and right after Mandy drops C4's all over the place, Bill, Kyle, and Mildred, take parachutes out the window, as Jamison, Mandy, and Antoinette run out the front door. This leaves Beatrice and Jane inside, as the entire tower violently erupts, again. All of the heroes and villains rendezvous on the city field, and they continue to fight. Mandy immediately shoots Kyle and Bill to death. Antoinette then burned the resurrection book, which angered Jamison. Mandy was about to execute Mildred, and Jamison tackled his wife and Mandy, telling them that Mandy would betray them all again. Mildred slipped away. Mandy then loses it at Jamison, and reveals that she hates he and Charles so much, because of something GINGER did to her. Mandy tries to kill Jamison after a brutal roast, but Antoinette saves her husband and flips Mandy's gun on her, causing her to shoot her own brains out. Jamison and Antoinette plan to have a small family, but Mildred stabs Jamison to death, leaving only Mildred and Antoinette alive. Antoinette makes a speech and cries over her dead husband, while Mildred attempts to lock her away for her crimes. Two weeks later, Antoinette makes plans to escape. Drying out her hair, snapping it off, and then picking the lock, she dives out of the asylum and flies to Mandy's Mansion. Here, she plans to figure out what happened between the Mayor's, Susanne, and Po. She concocts a spell to unlock dormant memories, thinking she may have seen a conversation about it as a baby. Mildred tries banging down the door, and Antoinette enacts the spell. Season Eleven Antoinette enacts the spell, and flashes back to when she was being babysat by Bill. Mandy came in, threw out Bill, and summoned Po, asking him why her grandpa was framed. Mandy wanted to know, as that night, she planned to enact The Kinship Slaughter. After much explanation, Antoinette freaked out upon learning that Ginger's family were the ones behind the Mayor's evicting the McWince's. Antoinette knew Ginger through her husband. Meanwhile, the same girl who's been spying on them for years, suddenly gets up, snaps her fingers, and opens a Zeroth Dimension portal. She is revealed to be Ginger's spy, and Ginger, now resurrected, goes after Antoinette. Mildred eventually gets in, and right after Antoinette learned EVERYTHING, Mildred shot her to death. Season Twelve After Ginger escapes, Mildred consults Mozart for help, using Roberta's Zeroth Dimension Portal. She grabs Mozart and resurrects him, but Mandy keeps the portal open, and pulls through Antoinette, Jamison, Charles, Jane, and David. They all wait for Mozart. Mandy is going to make him evil. She stuffs a purple ball down his throat, and he loses emotions. Mandy takes him back to her mansion, and The Evil Puffin Meet And Greet From Hell begins. After that, The Ginger Busting Plan is set into action. Season Thirteen Most of this season is spent dealing with The Ginger Busting Plan. Season Fourteen After the plan was sort of successful, all people involved (neglecting Mozart) were hospitalized. Antoinette soon finds him, and they begin tracking the evil Po, at which point they learn he kills his wife, and he finds the wife of the creator of alchemy. David solves an equation that allows full power, but in actuality, it kills him and brings back the creator. He destroys Po. Season Fifteen Antoinette, Mozart, Jane, and Mildred, all wake up in the hospital. Suddenly, Karen and Connor appear, showing Po's decimated body to all of them. Then the twosome leave, telling the main gang that they're not evil. They aren't convinced. So they create the robot again, and attach it to Mandy's computer, allowing them to spy on the couple. They are held up in Jane's basement, which they reconstructed, as they create new form of alchemy in little bags. The gang goes to Jane's basement, and they try to attack the couple, but Connor says he's just trying to create a new kind of alchemy that won't corrupt... But then he gives them baggies of it... And they all revert to their antagonistic ways. Connor and Karen flee. The foursome are forced to hold onto the bags, and so long as they do, they'll remain confrontational towards each other. Now back at Mandy's mansion to fight, the foursome begin destroying each other. Then GINGER blasts through the door and falls on the ground they tie her up and ask her how she was still alive. Ginger said that Opposouls don't kill, they just absorb. So when Po killed Fay, Ginger snuck out with Karen, and has since been running towards the main gang for revenge. Suddenly, Ginger starts freaking out, and her restraints blow off. She begins to shake uncontrollably. She screams that they're trying to "get out of her". And then Susanne and Charles explode out her mouth from the soul world. Ginger lands on Jane in severe pain, and knocks everybody over, causing their baggies to fall and saving them from antagonism. The baggies fall on Ginger and sear her face extremely, as she throws everybody into the wall. Then Antoinette remembers Po's prophecy about people pinned to a wall. Antoinette has a heart attack. Suddenly, Connor rips out the zeroth dimension, and puts it into a crystal ball. Ginger's soul can't get there, so she gets trapped in her body in the form of a coma. Meanwhile, everybody else vows to stop Connor... But they're too late. Connor rips out deep limbo and limbo, ripping up the city. He is held up in Mayor Tower with his dimensions... Preparing to use them for ultimate power. Connor is then defeated by two mysterious men, who stab him and his wife right before they can achieve something higher than alchemy... Magic. Karen and Connor die, the dimensions are freed, and the two men approach everyone in the hospital as they stare at Ginger and laugh. Charles passes out, as he KNOWS the two men. The doctor says he's had a stroke and heart attack. Jane then reveals she has a crush on Charles. Antoinette then plans everyone... Telling them to do research on these new men, whilst she and Jane stay with Charles. Season Sixteen Antoinette then listens to Charles (speaking through Jane) explain the life story of Charles, his wife, and his OTHER kids. Charles then sadly dies. Antoinette then explains the whole story of Ginger's other kids to the rest of the gang. They start hypothesizing about Roberta Andrews. Apparently, Mildred has been stalking Roberta for years, as Roberta has been stalking Mildred. Mildred said she watched Roberta one day leave a note at Antoinette's door step. Antoinette then revealed that the note told Antoinette everything. Who David's son was going to be resurrected, how she should break up David and Mildred, and it was signed by Charles... So Antoinette didn't question it. Then Mozart plans for everyone to destroy Ginger's legacy. Appearance Antoinette has the trademark Conniving Puffin face, arms, and colours (or lack thereof). Antoinette has rather short hair, which points outwards as it flows down. If it were coloured, it would be brown. She wears a long, flowing dress, with tiny little shoes protruding from it. She is voiced by Apple's text-to-speech voice, Samantha. Powers Being an Expert Alchemist, Antoinette has plenty of powers and special abilities: * Teleportation - Antoinette can disappear in a puff of smoke, warping to anywhere in the world she'd like, instantaneously. That's not to say her reflexes are good however. * Spell Creation - Antoinette is very good at creating customized alchemic spells. * Spell Usage - Antoinette can preform nearly any existing spell/ritual, so long it is within her rank's boundaries. * Dimensional Access - She can interact with other dimensions, but to a limited extent of course. * Alchemic Artifact Creation - She can also create many objects which are alchemic, allowing for shortcuts to be taken when carrying out alchemic tasks. This also allows for lower ranks to use certain alchemic artifacts, without having the rank required to normally use such power. * Telekinesis - Antoinette can move things with her mind, at will. She can shatter things, lift things, etc. * Flight - Antoinette can fly. * Invisibility - She can also become invisible. * Shape Shifting - Antoinette can change her appearance. * Does Not Age - Due to her Alchemic Rank, Antoinette does not physically age. * Superhuman Strength - Antoinette is exceedingly more physically powerful than a normal human. Antoinette is a very powerful character in the series, but is beat out by her sister, and all Professional and God Ranking Alchemists. Weaknesses Antoinette may be powerful, but she's pretty vulnerable to many things. * Mandy Sheer - Antoinette's Grandmother has unpredicted powers. Antoinette doesn't, and DIDN'T, stand a chance against her. * Hypnotic Amulet - Mandy's most prized possession can easily overcome Antoinette's free will. * God Alchemists - They could snap their fingers and obliterate Antoinette's soul. Deaths & Resurrections * Birth - Born to Jeremiah Core and Marina Jensen. * Death - Killed by Mandy Sheer, after she threw Antoinette off of Mayor Tower. * Resurrection - Soul swapped by Jane Core, for Allison DeBraeden. * Death - Shot to death with an assault rifle by Mildred Mayor. * Resurrection - Soon after her death, Antoinette was yanked through a portal into the third dimension. Trivia * Antoinette is currently the longest running Conniving Puffin villain EVER, spanning nearly every season, albeit she ain't ALWAYS the villain. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}